The objective of the study is to establish associations between exposure to post- Katrina/flooding cleanup and restoration work and the risk of respiratory illness, symptoms, and excessive longitudinal decline in lung function in workers, while accounting for the effects of possible confounding variables.] We postulate that post-Katrina/flooding cleanup and restoration work, expected to take several years in heavily damaged and flooded areas of New Orleans, will entail large and protracted airborne exposures to noxious particulates and bioaerosols that will have adverse airways and parenchymal effects. These effects may be manifested as increased incidences of asthma, bronchitis, pneumonia, hypersensitivity pneumonia, and symptoms associated with those conditions, as well as abnormal annual declines in expiratory flowrates and/or exhaled volumes, and will be relatable to measured exposures of particulates and markers of microbial contamination. The target study population will consist of approximately 1,000 New Orleans area workers performing demolition work, trash and debris removal and disposal, sewerage and water line repair, construction work, tree cutting, and landscape restoration. Rigorously standardized spirometry, and questionnaires on respiratory health, smoking history, previous and current occupational exposure, [location of residence] and post-Katrina-specific jobs/tasks durations will be administered to gather baseline information, then repeated annually over a five year period. Approximately [5,000] personal monitoring samples ([1,000] per year) will be collected and analyzed for particulates, endotoxins and beta glucans. The exposure measurements will be used to characterize specific job and activity exposures that, when merged with individual participant's jobs/tasks/durations profile over the study (questionnaire derived), will be used to estimate individual cumulative and average exposures for use in the health effects models. The prevalence and incidence of respiratory health outcomes (lung function and symptoms) will be determined using both cross-sectional and longitudinal analyses, and will be compared to expected rates using general, population-based data. Annual change in spirometric tests will assess effects on both airways and parenchyma. [The proposed research should provide valuable information on the respiratory impact of such exposures, including the level of respiratory protection required in similar flood recovery operations.] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]